1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors for connection with flat connecting objects such as flexible printed circuits (FPCs) and flexible flat cables (FFCs).
2. Background Art
A conventional connector of this type is provided with a housing, a plurality of contacts, and an actuator. The housing includes a first depression, a pair of second depressions provided in lengthwise edges of the first depression, and a plurality of accommodating holes provided at intervals along a lengthwise direction and communicating with the first depression. The contacts are press-fitted into the respective accommodating holes and arranged at intervals in the lengthwise direction of the housing. The contacts each include a hook, which is positioned within the first depression, and a projection, which projects downward from the base of the hook. The actuator includes first and second ends in the widthwise direction, and third and fourth ends in the lengthwise direction. The first end is received in the first depression, and the third and fourth ends are received in the second depressions. The first end is provided with a plurality of shafts arranged at intervals in the lengthwise direction. The shafts of the actuator are engaged with the respective hooks of the contacts, so that the actuator is held so as to rotate between an upright position and a lying position. The actuator in the upright position is upright with respect to the housing, and the actuator in the lying position lies with respect to the housing. The second depressions have stepped bottom surfaces. The third and fourth ends have stepped contact surfaces conforming to the shapes of the bottom surfaces.
When the actuator is attached to the contacts, the contact surfaces of the third and fourth ends are brought into contact with the bottom surfaces of the second depressions of the housing. The contacts are then inserted into the accommodating holes. This brings the projections of the contacts into contact with the shafts of the actuator, and the shafts are positioned below the hooks of the contacts. The contacts are thereafter inserted further into (press-fitted into) the accommodating holes, and the shafts of the actuator are pressed against the projections of the contacts, so that the contact surfaces of the actuator climb up the steps on the bottom surfaces of the second depressions of the housing. This causes the shafts of the actuator to be engaged with the hooks of the contacts (see paragraphs 0036 to 0040, and FIG. 9 to FIG. 12 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-64743).